kingdomrushtdfandomcom-20200223-history
Gerald Lightseeker
Gerald Lightseeker 'is a hero unit that represents the Barracks upgrade path. He was the first hero to be unveiled by Ironhide Studios. He is one of the four melee heroes and one of the three free heroes. In the Steam and mobile versions, Gerald is unlocked after completing Pagras, the third of the main campaign level. Description ''Defender of the righteous, punisher of the dark, protector of the innocent, crusher of evil beings, Gerald Lightseeker is the uncanny of Linirea's armed forces! His sword swings with class and elegance, his armor shines like the sun itself, his cape shakes with pure hope, ladies faint at the sight of his presence. If there's good, he will find it... if there's evil, he will crush it... if there's light, he will seek it! Three hoorays and a mug of light beer for Gerald Lightseeker, hero of Linirea! Stats Statistics '''Courage Shield Of Retribution *''^Unconfirmed/Undecided. Requires relevant and factual info.'' Skills * Courage: Gerald Lightseeker will strengthen units in an AoE around him. Affected Units will emit a blue aura below their feet. ** Level 1: Grants increased Armor and Damage to a small extent in an AoE around Gerald. Unlocks at Hero Level 2. ** Level 2: Grants increased Armor and Damage to a moderate extent in an AoE around Gerald. Unlocks at Hero Level 5. ** Level 3: Grants increased Armor and Damage to a great extent in an AoE around Gerald. Unlocks at Hero Level 8. * Shield of Retribution: Once used, Gerald Lightseeker will reflect enemy damage to the source, damaging enemies. Gerald is invulnerable for a set period of time. The rate of triggering this skill increases as Gerald's level increases. ** Level 1: Deflects a percentage of damage Gerald receives right back to any enemies that attack Gerald. Unlocks at Hero Level 4. ** Level 2: Deflects a percentage of damage Gerald receives right back to any enemies that attack Gerald on a higher rate of triggering. Unlocks at Hero Level 7. ** Level 3: Deflects a percentage of damage Gerald receives right back to any enemies that attack Gerald on an even higher rate of triggering. Unlocks at Hero Level 10. Tips and Tricks Gerald is a pure melee hero, which means he could not attack flying enemies. Do not send Gerald towards a lane that has mostly flying enemies on it. Bear in mind heroes in melee are vulnerable to ranged enemies, so get reinforcements or your own units to deter that threat. Gerald works great in defending, yet he has great potential for tanking and laning 'solo'. So do not hesitate to bring him up plus Call Reinforcements against tanky enemies or a horde of weaker mobs. As he is a pure melee hero, one should NOT send him against Demons, as Demons explode when killed, dealing great damage to melee units. Retreat only when the waves get harder and your lanes where you sent Gerald to starts to get overwhelmed. Better to retreat back to where your units are stationed to give him a chance to see another wave. Against bosses without instant-kill mechanisms, like The Juggernaut or Gul'Thak, Gerald could easily tank against them, allowing extra delay time, However, retreating as soon as possible to prevent the boss from dealing the death blow on your hero. Call Reinforcements and/or making use of units would significantly delay the boss from reaching its goal, allowing towers to deal significant damage to the boss. Against bosses with instant-kill mechanisms such as J.T., Vez'nan or Sarelgaz, DO NOT SEND GERALD AGAINST THEM. He will only be eaten by the boss, worsening the situation. Rather, send him to defend your final choke points, fending off enemies while your towers deal with the boss. Quotes * Prepare for glory! * Honor guide me! * Come on, you wanna live forever? * I will cleanse this land! * (upon death) Ahhhh! Galery gerald.JPG|Gerald fighting with some goblins and orcs Category:Heroes